1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to ceiling fan apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved fan mounting bracket apparatus wherein the same is arranged for the selective positioning of a ceiling fan relative to a vertical wall surface.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Ceiling fans of various types are utilized throughout the prior art. Contemporary positioning of ceiling fans is typically mandated by available height of an associated ceiling. The instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by providing for the selective positioning of a ceiling fan vertically relative to an existing ceiling regardless of existing ceiling height. Prior art mounting organizations for ceiling fans is exemplified in U.S. Pat. No. 4,729,725 to Markwardt indicating conventional mounting of a ceiling fan relative to an associated ceiling.
Further examples of ceiling fan mounting structure are U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,714,230; 4,684,092; 4,645,158; and 4,538,786.
Accordingly, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved fan mounting bracket apparatus as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction in the selective vertical orientation of a ceiling fan relative to a vertical support surface and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.